Her Hewitt
by soggywaffles321
Summary: Thomas and Moriah were best friends ever since the early days of their childhood, but what happens when a now 15 going on 16 year old Tommy has sudden feelings that he's never felt for her before? Tommy x Me. (yes I am actually putting myself into the story and pairing myself with Thomas. deal with it.)
1. Courtesy of the Ratty Teenagers

**Hey guys… I know you must think I'm crazy for changing my story again… but all I want is for you guys to like it… I'm sorry to all of my followers who think I'm annoying and that I can't make up my mind… anyway, my character Ruby is going to have the exact appearance of the young version of willow smith… I hope you guys enjoy this… **

"_Yeah. I agree. High school is shit and the people there are even worse." _

_She gripped the bottle of scotch in her hand; bringing it to her lips to take a deep swig of it. We had found the bottles of scotch and whiskey Charlie had stashed in the attic; drinking as many shots as we possibly could before he found out. She set the bottle down giving me the chance to down a few gulps; what could I say –I was a troubled fifteen year old with a shit life and some simple goddamn needs. _

_She looked at me; a lopsided smile slapped onto her face as she giggled. _

_I gave her a questioning look as she stood up; her bare feet resting on the roof. That was always our sanctuary; ever since we were small children we would always go to her house and climb up to the roof above her room in the attic. _

"_It's nothing Tommy, I'm just happy our friendship has lasted this long. It feels as if we spent a lifetime together" _

_I smiled as she grabbed my leather mask, holding it up as she raised an eyebrow before looking up at me. _

"_With a smile like that, this thing is only good as garbage" _

_I tilted my head as she sat down beside me; cupping my cheek as I turned to look into her pretty fudge eyes. _

"_Don't listen to them Tommy. Ben and his friends are just assholes that have nothing better to do but make other people's lives miserable. I'm sure coach will punish them for the whole locker room ordeal –besides, I honestly think that you don't even need this thing. Your face is pretty damn cool the way it is." _

_She was my best friend _

_There by my side through thick and thin _

_Never leaving me when I'm hurt or in trouble _

_I was… _

_In love with her…_

"_Tommy?" _

_She looked at me with the curiosity her face had always carried; igniting the passion I had always felt for her even when we were young. _

_I cupped her cheek in my hand and pressed my lips into hers; immediately knowing she accepted the kiss when she snaked her arms around my neck and opened her mouth wider to allow my tongue to access. _

_Our tongues danced in a passion of their own as our bodies were in tune with one another. I picked her up and rested her on my lap as our mouths moved to each others harmony; pulling apart slowly to realize what time it actually was. _

"_Oh my God Tommy it's 11:00 at night!"_

_She jumped up as I did the same; handing me my backpack as she cupped both my cheeks and pulled me into another heated kiss. Signaling me that it was the last one for the night now that our "study break" was over_

_I always found it funny that we referred to all of our interactions as "study breaks" especially considering that we didn't need any help at all when it came to our grades; we were both honor roll students which also meant another thing –we were both loners that were declared social outcasts by all of our peers. _

_We both had pretty busy lives. _

_I had football and she was in orchestra. Although her mom worked a lot she was always strict with Moriah's violin teachings; giving her extra practice days including the weekends –which literally drove her insane. _

_I on the other hand was on the varsity team; I managed to make it in because of my large frame –which made it amazingly easy to play as a quarter back. Although there was one problem, there were the rest of the assholes on my team, and the fact that I always had to hide my face. _

_I climbed onto the tree beside her room after receiving her goodnight kiss; climbing down every branch before reaching the ground and heading back home through the woods. _

_I knew one thing for sure. _

_Mama, Hoyt, and Uncle Monty were gonna be pissed when I got home. _

_After a fifteen minute walk I slightly opened the door to realize that all of the lights were off; thanking god that they were already asleep a quietly shut the door and began to tiptoe up the stairs to my room –until all of the lights came on. _

"_Well, well, well. Now what do we have here?" _

_I cringed at the sound of Charlie's voice knowing I was now in a shitload of trouble._

"_Get over here young man." _

_The soft, gentle, yet deadly voice of mama sent chills down my spine as I slowly turned around and walked into the living room _

"_Tommy we need to have ourselves a little talksie. Just you and me boy. You're practically on the verge of becoming a man; and there's some things you need to know 'bout these changes you're um… well we'll just uh… Thomas we found a…we found this in your underwear drawer…" _

_Charlie held up a pair of baby blue silk panties for everyone to see causing me to bite my lip and fidget as I looked down at the ground; my face fifty shades of pink. Of course Moriah and I weren't having sex yet; I just stole a pair of underwear from her drawer when she was folding laundry and wasn't looking. But it did make me wonder how far we really would take things._

"_There ain't nothin' to be ashamed of boy. Every man fools around with himself; but we need to make sure ya' understand what foolin' around with a lady causes" _

_Mama and Uncle Monty walked out of the room to leave only Charlie and I still there… ready to have the dreadful "talk" for the first time. _

_He reached under the couch to pull out old tapes and porno magazines which only made me pinker than I already was before. _

_I could already tell that by the looks of it, it was going to be a long night…_


	2. the water child

**Moriah's POV: **

_My name is Moriah _

_They call me the shadow child _

_They gave me permission _

_So I gave them a parade _

_My name is Moriah _

_They call me the water child _

_Who disappeared into thin air _

_And waited at the gates _

_My name is Moriah _

_They empty my locker and keep it as a safe _

_My name is Moriah_

_With a love so strong now I proved them wrong _

_They stick flowers in my hair as they carry me down the isle _

_Their words of love once words of hate _

_My name is Moriah _

_With nothing left to say _

_I jumped off the bridge _

_And into the lake _

_Their laughs ceased when they saw the weight _

_It was too late _

_It was too late. _

I felt hot salted droplets stream down my cheek as I put my pen and paper down. I would normally write short stories about _Jason Voorhees _and the amazing adventures we would have together as a couple (yes, I dig _Jason Voorhees_. Problem?)

I wish I was there to cuddle him and save him from those bastard bullies at _Camp Crystal Lake_; but he was only a fictional character of one brilliant person's imagination. Today was different; I was so tired of always feeling like I was all alone –to wander the earth sheepishly misunderstood. It made me happy to know that I had a best friend like Thomas, but at the same time –he was literally the only person I've ever had besides the daydreams and wild fantasies I would create in my mind to keep myself sane.

My dad left the picture when I was eight; so it left my mom with a big responsibility of having to take care of everything on her own. I always grieved for her, working twelve hours a day seven days a week. I loved her more than anyone –even though the only time I ever saw her was in the morning right before school.

For a single mom she kept everything together amazingly; although there was a downside to that –we never had any time for each other and we could never do anything fun.

So that left me with the same routine of coming home to do homework, chores, violin practice, cuddle with my dog Mia, and tend to my stories. My teachers say that I'm a pretty good writer which did give me hope for a good future, but it's pretty tricky to get noticed and I would probably just end up working at the meat factory down the road.

I rubbed Mia's thick fur as I looked out of the attic window; because it was my room I had a little fan running to keep out the heat.

_I wish it wasn't so… empty here. _

I looked around at my fortress of isolation the same way I would do every other day, wondering what it would be like to have other human beings around. laughing with you, getting on your nerves, having dinner together, celebrating birthdays, having thanks giving, saying grace… I honestly didn't even care if they beat me or yelled at me all the time, they were human beings that lived in the same house as me and that's all that mattered. There were so many things I wanted to know… but no opportunities to learn them.

"_I wish… I had a family." _

**Tommy's POV: **

_It's official. _

_I fucking hate everyone. _

Jeff has been getting on my nerves so badly that all I wanna do is wring him by the neck; literally chopping off his legs so he would have nowhere to run.

Ben was right beside him in their stupid little clan of douche bags; laughing at my mask and even making fun of Moriah.

_That was where I drew the line. _

I grabbed him by his jersey and slammed him into the lockers; his helmet hitting the red painted metal with a thud so loud I was afraid coach would hear it.

"_What? Is nice rack your girlfriend now? That's funny; I didn't know she had interest in girls. She didn't mention anything about that when she was bouncing on my cock." _

I threw the helmet off of his face before my fist took immediate action; knocking him upside the jaw causing him to fall back to the ground in one swift action.

I was booking out of the fields and into the woods; practice was already over and I wanted to leave that shit hole as fast as possible. I couldn't help my seething rage; Moriah didn't deserve that, she was a nice girl that deserved a real man, not Ben. She deserved… me…

I knew she had violin practice for the next two hours so I decided to head home; dry heaving at the thought of Ben actually trying to do something like that with her. I began to think of myself doing that to her; immediately feeling my nether regions tightening as my thoughts continued to play tricks on me.

I kept my cool and ran up the stairs once I made it home; taking off my backpack as I tried to keep everything together.

_Just imagine her on top of you; sliding up and down as she combs her soft hands through your hair. Mewling at your every touch as she moans out your name over and over – _

_Shut up! I need to get my homework done! _

_I swatted my perverted thoughts away focusing on my history textbook; wondering if she ever had those kinds of thoughts about me_

_I doubt it. _


	3. you dirty rat

**Hey party peoples! I see I've been getting a lot of views lately! Anyway I wanted to thank you guys for everything, by the way, the ideas for this story are mainly coming from my life itself, like my "character" my parents divorced when I was eight, I have a dog named Mia, I represent the same grungy depressed teenager that my character portrays very well. I just wish I owned Texas Chainsaw Massacre though :( anyway, enjoy the show! **

**Luda Mae's POV: **

_I was a bit on edge. _

_But not my usual edge. _

_This week was the week dedicated to the devil himself. _

_Tomorrow was Halloween. _

_Of course there were the casual trick-or-treaters that came by every year, but there was something odd about that sinful day –something I just couldn't explain. _

I wrapped my hands around the glass as I wrapped the soapy sponge around it; cleaning it so that there were no residue stains left behind –_I knew Charlie hated that. _

I was about to put the glass away after drying it when I heard the doorbell ring and dropped it to the floor; causing it to shatter into tiny pieces.

_It must be the edge_

I opened the door slowly to make sure it wasn't one of them ratty teenagers that went around egging people's houses; but to my surprise it was someone else –someone worse.

"_Is Tommy here?" _

"_Well hello to you too Molly. And no he's not here; he's at football practice." _

I said my words even more sharply than I usually did; making sure she could hear the sarcasm and irritation in my voice.

"_Ok well can you give this to him?" _

I gave her a good glare as she handed me a folded piece of paper and began to walk away; becoming even more irritated when she didn't even say please or thank you.

"_You welcome Molly." _

She turned around and gave a good glance into my pale green eyes; her blue ones carrying a tint of enjoyment that glinted off into the sun's rays.

_Damn girl pissed me off to the point of wanting to strangle her to death. I couldn't be more relieved to know Tommy was no longer friends with her. _

"_Oh yeah –thanks." _

_I couldn't believe the girl she was now; I was good friends with her mother for what seemed to be a lifetime –hell, her and Tommy were Best friends since they were barely even toddlers… but something happened… and even though I don't know what it was I do know that it was something big, because ever since it did happen, Tommy hasn't spoken a single word. _

_He wasn't much of the talker before that anyway; but now he's so gone that he wouldn't even say my name. I worried for him; my precious little boy deserved someone that treated him like the human being he was. I was happy when he met Moriah two years after the ordeal; because if he hadn't I honestly don't know what he would be like now. _

**Moriah's POV: **

_I slid the comb through my sopping wet hair; already knowing I failed volley ball try outs do to my stupid vertically challenged body. _

"_Stupid body…" _

_I grumbled under my breath after grasping the bottle of shampoo in my hand; squeezing out the precious gel like substance onto the top of my head. _

_I scrubbed gently; the smell of daisies overwhelming my nostrils as I began to feel the thick layer of sweat and dirt slide off of my body. _

_My long chocolate curls cascaded down to my waist; capturing each drop of water in it's grasp before letting it slide down my thick body. _

_I hated almost all of it; my hair was so curly it was always puffy and weird, my feet were puny and my calves looked like sticks –but the moment you reached my thighs you could see the thick plump meat that covered the bone _

"_Well so much for having a thigh gap…" _

_I sighed under my breath; it was times like these I wished I looked like all of the other girls at school –pin straight hair, large gap between the thighs, stick arms and legs, although there was a downside to it –they literally had no boobs, and barely even enough meat on their backside to consider it an ass. _

_I looked at my mammoth chest almost disgusted by it; sure I was a D-cup… but I honestly was disgusted with it. My hips were huge and my waist was moderate but not the size all of the other girls waists were. I stuck out like a sore thumb compared to the rest of the girls here; even my skin was different. My skin tone was a tanish olive color that glistened in the sun compared to the almost vampire looking girls that went here. _

_I finished washing myself and turned off the locker room shower; the rest of the girls had already went home so I supposed it would be okay to just walk to my gym locker and take out my fresh pair of clothes. _

_I walked out of the shower room as I wrapped the tiny towel around myself; opening my locker to only find a note. I suddenly feeling myself hyperventilate uncontrollably. _

_I read the note once more just to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. _

"_If you want your clothes your gonna have to come look for them. –Ben" _

_Oh god… oh dear God no please… _

_Football practice isn't today is it?! _

_Wait a minute it was Friday not Thursday… football practice was today… which also meant something else –Tommy was here too. _

_Great just fucking great. Whatever. I need to get my clothes one way or another. _

_I sprinted down the hall completely nude; holding a paper towel to my breasts and nether region so it wouldn't be completely out there. I was still sopping wet as I burst through the boy's locker room. The guys whistling as I demanded they give me my clothes back; that was until Ben came over and stood so close to me I had to take a step back. _

_He used his index finger to tilt my chin up so that I was able to look into his blue eyes. They weren't as pretty as Tommy's _

_Wait… what did I just…? _

_That was when I saw him out of the corner of my eye; he was holding my clothes in one hand and something else in the other although I couldn't see what it was. _

_That was when all of the guys started screaming at the top of their lungs; Ben beginning to have a weird spasm at the same time the rest of the chaos began. _

"_RAT! RAT! THERES A RAT IN YOUR SHIRT BEN! THERE ARE RATS EVERYWHERE!" _

_They sounded pathetic as they all screamed bloody murder; Tommy managing to sneak past it all, grab my hand and run away until we were out in the fields. It was already 8:00 at night and obviously no one was there; so we stopped there so I could get dressed. _

_He handed me my clothes and turned around so I could get dressed; allowing me to drop the tiny towel and slip into my light casual attire of a maxi- skirt, loose blouse, and wide brim top-hat. _

_I looked at him and nudged him on the shoulder twice before raising an eyebrow as he stared in my direction. _

"_You put those rats there didn't you?" _

_He smirked as we continued to walk into the woods on our way home; our houses were only about a mile away from each other anyway. _

"_Thank you, I really owe you for that." _

_He stopped dead in his tracks as he looked back at me in curiosity; giving me the opportunity to give him a hug. I pulled away after a few seconds as he tapped my shoulder lightly and pointed to his lips. _

"_And how could I forget?" _

_I pecked his lips as he help me in his arms; his hands traveling lower and lower as he raised his eyebrows at me, causing me to laugh as I pushed him away playfully. _

"_Don't push it" _

_I continued to laugh as he looked at me in awe; holding his hand out for me to take it. _

_I rested my palm on his as I laced my fingers with his own; our eyes latched onto each others as our demons played a little game of their own. _

_We were stupid, horny, unrealistic, ratty teenagers. But that's not the worst part... we were falling in love. _


	4. We The Misfits

**Well, I see you guys love the story so far. Anyway, I just wanna thank you guys for everything, comments and all. I also wanted to mention that the first chapter of the story is Tommy and Moriah's first kiss. By the way the song in the beginning of this chapter is called **_**"Teen Idle" by Marina and the Diamonds.**_** I also just wanted to tell you guy's that Moriah is now having definite feelings for Tommy too. **

**Tommy's POV: **

"_Jesus Toffee… what crawled up your ass and decided to die?" _

I pushed the obese tabby cat off of the couch as Moriah continued to rest her head on my shoulder; laughing at the horror that stood before us.

"Ha...Hahaha... hahahaha… this is fantabulous… I mean who runs over a persons face with a lawn mower? Oh Mr. Boogie… you never cease to amaze me…"

I looked at her mortified as she continued to eat the candy corn she had collected from trick or treating with me earlier.

"Oh come on Tommy, this is definitely quite the enter_chain_ment"

She managed to make me laugh even harder than she had before; this was pretty much our thing. Scary movies, spooky trails in the woods, Ouija boards… even though the last time we used a Ouija board we were eight and it ended with us running home beyond scared straight.

"Tommy?"

I looked over at her in curiosity as if she had a question to ask me.

"Do you believe in the Boogie Man?"

I shrugged and shook my head no, I didn't really believe in mystical creatures that wandered around looking for children souls to eat. I did however believe in evil, even though it wasn't in some form of a scary monster or the grim reaper.

"_Why the hell you kids still here? Leave. Get out. I got business ta' tend to"_

Charlie walked in with a woman right behind him; scowling at us as the middle aged blonde bait he had just caught smiled at us and waved

"Oh, hello Thomas."

I felt the bile rise up my throat as my face began to turn a nauseating green.

"Hi Mrs. Parker. About the math homework, were we supposed to solve the first ten questions or-

"DAMMIT THOMAS WILL YOU JUST GET THE HELL OUT!"

I narrowed my eyes at him as I mumbled the many ways I could murder him under my breath; trudging toward the door with moriah right behind me.

turning around to grab my back pack to see him throw her over his shoulder and carry her to his room. _Oh god… a woman that would settle for Charlie… must be extremely lonely… just the thought of him with… god of all people it just had to be my math teacher… who was already married. _

I hope moriah didn't just "deal with me" because she was lonely… it made me wonder if she felt the same feeling I felt for her.

**Moriah: **

"_I want to be a bottle blonde _

_I don't know why _

_But I feel conned _

_I wanna be an idle teen _

_I wish I hadn't been so clean _

_I want to stay inside all day _

_I want the world to go away _

_I want blood, guts, and chocolate cake _

_I want to be a real fake" _

I combed my fingers through his hair; singing ever so gently as he continued to empty the toxins out of his system. He drunken too much and was vomiting the foul alcohol he had been drowning in all night. It was Halloween night, and the football team was celebrating their annual "secret" kegger in the woods.

Those fucktards are such buffoons.

"_Hey guys! Since we're all bored out of our minds let's just get drunk and fuck each other like animals!" _

I somewhat agreed with Hoyt. Our generation was so deprived of knowledge and common sense it was almost impossible to tell a blonde bimbo from an eggplant. _When talking to them, I swear it's literally like talking to an eggplant. _

Poor Tommy.

Torn between the unfair cruelty of moronic peer pressure and the life of a depressed, pessimistic loner that hates pretty much everyone and lies about having a life.

"_Yeah, I wish I'd been _

_I wish I'd been _

_A teen, teen Idle _

_Wish I'd been a prom queen _

_Fighting for the title _

_Instead of being sixteen _

_I'm burning up a bible _

_Feeling super, super, super _

_Suicidal."_

He gagged once more and spilled the vile fluid into the bucket on his lap. He raised his head and looked at me as fifty shades of red ran across his cheeks.

"I'm sorry; you shouldn't see me like this."

I could tell he was embarrassed as fuck, but hey, he was the one that decided to drink. Besides, I was used to the alcohol, the drugs, even followed by some cases of arson.

"Don't worry about it dude, I've been in the same place myself so I have no right to judge."

I stood up to grab the small wet towel I had left on his bathroom sink; we were at his house this time because he was so sick. And hell I thought my mom was over reactive… Luda Mae practically exploded once we arrived; furious at the fact that Tommy had been drinking heavily. I found it funny how Charlie always poked fun at Tommy whenever he did things like this; especially when he mentioned Tommy's baby stories.

My attention was turned back to Tommy when the door began to creek open; revealing a still fuming Luda Mae who apparently was doing a pretty good job trying to simmer down. She handed me a folded piece of paper as I looked at her face in pure curiosity.

"Molly dropped by yesterday. She wanted me to give this to Tommy but I forgot to since I was asleep on the couch when he got home"

I nodded and took it in my hands, pretending I was about to give it to Tommy when instead I opened it to read it myself once Luda Mae had left the room.

"_Hey tom tom. I understand that I was a pretty mean back in grade school, but I realized that we could be friends and maybe even more as long as we keep this a secret and have NO interactions with me in public or when my friends are around… anyhow, thanks for the memories. _

_Kisses xoxoxo, _

_Molly Rubin 3" _

It was now my turn to vomit as Tommy began to drift off into slumber. It was now official. I hate Molly Rubin. No doubt about it.

But if there was one thing I did know it was that _I will __not__ let her have Tommy. _


End file.
